


Mr. Stark Always Wears Cologne

by Alex_Sherlock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, Starker Happy Ending, Unsuccessful rape attempt, lave/hate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: This contains SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DO NOT read if you haven’t seen the movie Spider-Man: Far From Home.HUGE SPOILERS ALERT!!!!!!!!!





	Mr. Stark Always Wears Cologne

彼得从来没有体会过如此被欺骗的感觉。

他正在去找局长的路上，从火车顶跑过，身上带着那个作为证据的投影仪，他的人在路上，心思却还停留在之前的战斗中。他知道了贝克先生是个假英雄，神秘客是个人为制造的幻象，可是他还没想明白，贝克做这一切的目的是什么。彼得的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他已经一晚没睡了，无数个想法在他脑子里打转。贝克为什么要假装？还有那些对自己的谈话和开导，原来都是为了获得我的信任然后骗取 Edith……我不敢相信我怎么会把他看成斯塔克先生的继任者，我真是太蠢了。彼得没有注意到贝克对他使用的心理暗示，竟然把这个决策错误全部归在了自己的头上。

等找到局长说明情况，抓到这个“神秘客”好好审问，应该就能挖出背后的动机了吧。彼得这样想着，腿上用了点力气，更快速地朝目的地前进。

“你说你只想做个友好邻居蜘蛛侠，你说你只想过一下普通高中生的生活，可是看看你，你为什么要来搅和我的事呢？”神秘客戴着那个鱼缸似的头盔，彼得看不见他的表情，可他的语气倒像是彼得做错了什么，小蜘蛛侠忿忿地想着，我唯一错的就是看错了你。

神秘客一步步逼近，彼得周身的场景不停变换，吊灯从他的头顶砸下、神秘客的绿色气体覆盖了整间屋子，他周身的场景以一种扭曲而迅即的方式运动，好像他是漫画里的闪电侠在街上跑步一样。彼得一夜未睡，精神已经十分疲倦，此时疾速产生的肾上腺素让他强打精神，努力分辨着哪些是幻象哪里是真实。

可他根本做不到，这些幻象太真实了，而比单纯幻象更可怕的是，贝克知道自己的生活和情感细节，贝克学会了用这些细节来操纵彼得的情感。纵使彼得如何努力地分辨幻象，他无法坐视自己的好朋友 MJ 从埃菲尔塔上坠下，他无法身处各种对情绪强烈刺激的场景中而毫无所动，这也是为什么贝克会选择用斯塔克先生的死来攻击他。

周围突然安静得可怕，彼得的面前竖起一座写着斯塔克先生全名的墓碑，神秘客的声音回荡在环境里，“如果你当时再努力一点，说不定托尼就不会死了。”

彼得的心脏剧烈地跳动，心知这是战斗中神秘客制造的假象，可他感到十分痛苦，几乎令人喘不过气的惊恐发作攥住了彼得的脖子，他开始猛地颤抖，身体像条窒息的鱼一样抖动，空气从他的鼻子里嘴里跑走，他只能更加张开嘴呼吸，其中夹杂着几句含混不清的念叨，“Nonononono…Mr. Stark……”

彼得正在强烈的冲击导致的惊恐发作中受折磨，贝克满意地看着彼得痛苦的模样，为自己的技术发明和几乎完美的全息投影质量感到骄傲。他听着彼得痛苦的呼吸声，轻轻叹了口气，眉间露出一种无法分辨的怜悯神情，“poor kid.”

就在彼得倒下，趴在墓碑前痛苦呼吸的时候，旁边突然走出来一个西装革履的身影，慢慢显形的是托尼的西装、标志性的小胡子、然后是那双情感丰富的棕色眼睛。彼得低着头没有看到，直到斯塔克先生的温柔声音响在他耳边，“hey kid, 你还好吗？我就在这，你怎么了？”

彼得猛地抬头，霎时间怔住，眼前的斯塔克先生太过真实，自己甚至还能看见他胡茬上淡淡的灰色，好像这就是他们曾经的某一个湖边别墅的午后，托尼推掉一个会议就为了待在自己身边。

这让彼得尖叫起来，“不不不你不是他，你是假的，你不是他…”，彼得近乎崩溃地摆出防御的姿势，可是他的过呼吸还没缓和，这让他的防御溃不成军。

贝克看见这一幕皱了皱眉，命令 Edith 释放催眠性气体 NFS-0601，他倒想看看这个小家伙的意志力能有多强，也想测试下团队新研发的配合投影的催眠气体效果如何。他对自己团队的新成果十分有信心，于是他将斯塔克的形象投在了自己身上，一步步朝彼得走去。贝克没发现自己的私心。

彼得的防御在过呼吸和催眠气体的拆解下荡然无存，贝克只用了一点力气就打开了彼得的双臂，然后用斯塔克的身份给出一个拥抱。

“Kid, 我在这里，shhhh，安静下来，慢慢呼吸，我在这儿，一切都会没事的”，幻象用托尼的声音说着话，看似揽住彼得的腰实则用蛮力控制住彼得，然后在彼得的嘴唇上亲吻了一下。彼得似乎真的被催眠了，剧烈的挣扎逐渐减弱，两只小小的手掌搭上了斯塔克先生的胸口，贝克感受着彼得身体的触感，几乎快要得意地笑出来。

突然胸口传来的疼痛击中了贝克，这个怪力仔推开了他，贝克震惊地看着彼得，对方不知道什么时候清醒了过来，过呼吸的影响残留着，但他已经重整旗鼓，甚至还挑衅似的说了句，“Mr. Stark always wears cologne.” 

贝克将斯塔克的幻象消去，蓝色眼睛里渐渐带上嘲弄的笑意，他嘴角翘了翘，“对你和斯塔克的特殊关系没有了解确实是我的失误”，贝克重新带回了那些令人晕眩的环境幻象，在彼得被迷惑的瞬间抓住了彼得的手臂将他向火车轨道的方向扔了出去，“可是我已经失去耐心了。”

疾驰的火车撞上了彼得的身体，并将他带走了，他用尽力气爬上车厢，几乎支撑不住的身体倒在了座位上。

彼得醒来的时候，第一眼看到的就是白色的天花板，这里也许是医院吗？彼得慢慢支起身子，看到自己手上的吊针，自己穿着的病号服，又看到周围都是高科技的医疗仪器似的大家伙，心神恍惚之间竟然差点以为自己是在斯塔克大厦。

不可能的，别犯傻了彼得，斯塔克先生他……彼得摇了摇头，把这个荒谬的想法甩了出去。他尝试着坐起来，却被背部的疼痛阻止了，只好重新躺了下去。

彼得躺在病床上，这时一位金发的女士走进了病房，对彼得说他这是在神盾局的医疗部，彼得满腹疑问正要发问，那位女士把一块散发浓重恶心气味的棉布盖在他的脸上，彼得很快就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

直到一阵突然的刺痛，彼得一个激灵醒了过来。他立刻意识到有什么不对了，昏迷前他闻到的气体应该是麻醉剂，而他现在浑身没有一点力气。这一定又是神秘客搞的鬼，彼得思考着，头很疼，这时一双修长冰凉的手搭在了他的太阳穴。

“Poor kid, 被火车撞了很难受吧，可你竟然活了下来，我不得不承认是我小瞧你了。”

“Beck…”，彼得想要挣扎却被麻醉镇定，“你究竟为什么要做这一切，假装自己是个超级英雄有什么意义吗？你对我撒谎了…我差点就真的信任你了，我差点以为你就是这个世界需要的下一个复仇者…我甚至还把你看成下一个托尼斯塔克……我真是太蠢了，竟然相信了你……”

彼得的神智不算特别清醒，一连串的真心话就这样溜了出来，贝克听到他把自己和斯塔克对比，不禁觉得有些讽刺，这个小东西还不知道自己原来和斯塔克还有着私人恩怨，或者说，天才和聪明人的争斗。

“Peter…你真是太年轻了，这一切都是关于超级英雄，但也和超级英雄毫无关系。人们信赖超级英雄，他们就像这个时代的神，可是他们也是人，而我，我也是人，不夸张的说，我和我的同事们都是非常聪明的人，我们本应该掌握更多，但一些会飞来飞去的傻瓜抢了我们的位置”，贝克挖苦地向下撇了撇嘴角，“而神秘客…这个新的英雄可以获得人们的信仰，而信仰是什么，是无数人对我们说的话言听计从，是无可估量的媒体价值商业价值，是影响力，是权力。”

贝克的眼神暗了暗，“注意力就是权力，而神秘客，是一个完美的可控的超级英雄傀儡，是一个将会赋予我和我的同事巨大权力的虚假形象，他是个收益巨大的商业风投项目！”

彼得的脑袋还是很疼，贝克说的话他没能听懂多少，他更关心怎么逃出去。等贝克说完了那一大串心路历程，他的注意力又回到了彼得身上。

“我说这些你也不会明白的，你只是个傻傻的蜘蛛男孩”，贝克轻笑，“但是你有着价值，不得不承认你很漂亮，现在外面有很多觊觎你的人，但是并不是因为他们都认为你如此具有吸引力…”

“是因为你是托尼斯塔克看重和亲密接触的人，托尼斯塔克的小情人”，贝克把手掌按在彼得的胸口，几乎让彼得喘不过气来，“你是因为被斯塔克使用过而升值的小玩意儿，就像一辆古董轿车或者一副高级眼镜。”

彼得被胸口的压迫夺去了呼吸，又因为听到贝克对自己和斯塔克先生的关系如此侮辱而气愤痛苦，眼泪盛满了他红红的眼眶，他努力不让它们流下来。

贝克用手指轻轻按住彼得的眼睛，手指不一会儿就沾满了彼得的泪水，他将手指移到唇边舔去了那些泪水，“Anyway, 小蜘蛛侠，你现在是我网中的猎物了，shhhhh，不要哭了，我挺喜欢你的。”

彼得的泪水再也忍不住了，他终于明白了贝克刚刚那一番话是什么意思，被火车撞或者被无人机打都没什么，但是他从没想过贝克竟然会这样地侮辱他，侮辱他和斯塔克先生曾经拥有的美好。

“你会喜欢的，我会是个比斯塔克更好更温柔的情人”，贝克掀起彼得身上的病号服，捏住他柔软的红果开始揉搓，脸上带上万分的温柔神情，“不过真的很抱歉，Peter，之后我还是得把你杀掉。”

挑起一个毛头小子的情欲按道理并不会太困难，但或许是因为彼得真的被吓住了，又或者是因为他哭得太痛苦，贝克的玩弄除了一阵细微的颤抖什么也没得到。贝克沉思了一会儿，往彼得的静脉里打了一针可疑的东西，然后从怀里拿出那副眼镜戴上。

“小家伙，你喜欢我戴这副眼镜的样子不是吗？”

彼得只看了一眼就凶猛地哭起来，不，不要让斯塔克先生的东西被别人拿着……更不要让斯塔克先生看见这一刻糟糕的自己。

贝克很快专注于彼得的下半身，低下头去彼得看不到他的脸只能看到他刻意模仿斯塔克先生的发型和那副眼镜，刚刚被打进血管的东西似乎也起效了，彼得的眼睛眯了起来，眼前无数色块闪动。

“乖乖的，只是一点致幻的小玩意儿”，贝克在他耳边说。他并不想以斯塔克的幻象占有彼得，那让他感觉不够，他想要覆盖掉斯塔克曾经的存在和地位，那么占有彼得也必须以自己本人的形象才行。至于一点致幻剂倒是没什么，彼得只会为自己把别人看成斯塔克先生而更加自责。

在刚刚那一管药物打进血管后，彼得觉得自己全身的肌肉似乎有了些力气，虽然脑袋还有些发晕。彼得心想，大概是这个药物和之前的麻醉剂有一点拮抗作用，我得在脑袋彻底晕掉之前从这里逃出去。彼得假装闭上眼，做出一副神游天外的模样。

“我喜欢你，kid，乖一点”，贝克看彼得逐渐空白的表情，以为药物已经充分起效，这个小家伙已经产生了关于斯塔克的幻觉。他不禁感觉到一丝讽刺，托尼斯塔克即使死了都还是处处存在，在广告和招贴画上，在那个该死的公司里，在这个小家伙的心里。他心底突然涌起一阵报复的快感，“要知道，我现在对你做的事和那个斯塔克曾经对你做的也没什么区别。”

“你那时多大，十五岁，他比你大三十岁，但是他找了你做情人。噢，你怎么又是一副想哭的样子，难道是你向他首先表白的？kid 你可真是把我惊讶到了，但这也不会改变什么，他接受了你。他是不是会让你在床上喊他 Daddy，你等会也会对我喊的…我做的事和他过去做的事情性质是一样的……”

就在贝克絮叨着侮辱托尼的话时，彼得突然用两手重击了一下贝克的两只耳朵，空气震破了贝克的鼓膜，让他又痛又晕地倒在地上。彼得从他头上扒下眼镜戴好，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。

Edith 回到了彼得手里，彼得让她帮自己想办法躲开了神秘客同僚们的追击。到达安全地带后他给 Nick Fury 打了个电话，这次他相信是真的 Nick Fury。

托尼在空荡得可怕的卧室里醒来，看着窗外极为漂亮的地中海风光，给自己来了一杯 Shirley Temple，对着海景数浪花拍上岸的次数。

数到第六十一次的时候，他终于受不了了，拿起神盾局扔给他的手机给 Nick Fury 打了个电话。

“我要见那些以为我死了的人，复仇者们，斯塔克工业现任CEO Pepper Potts，当然还有最重要的，我要见我的小男朋友。”

彼得终于再次见到了 Nick Fury，他向局长说明了贝克的邪恶计划，这一次没有幻觉再突然出现。而贝克一行人现在拥有的只是一些无人机和全息投影，抓捕他们也变得相对容易了许多。

就在蜘蛛侠抓捕完神秘客特效制作组、纽约时报上写满“神秘客是个骗子”“有好邻居蜘蛛侠抓捕非法特效团队”的时候，Fury 找彼得到神盾局开会，在他写满惊异的眼神里扔给他一张机票。

“为了掩人耳目，决定让你乘坐普通客机飞到法国再通过游客程序乘坐普通地面交通工具到达地中海沿岸巴塞罗那特附近，在那你会接到你的下一个任务。”

彼得背着自己的小背包站在蓝岸的别墅群前，看了看手中的地图，又跟 Edith 确认了一下坐标，最后充满疑惑地敲响了右手边蓝色屋子的门。神盾局的下一个任务竟然在这栋别墅里面吗？

彼得看见一个穿着花衬衫的身影从门后一步步走近，彼得的双眼骤然睁大，蓝岸的阳光洒满了他的视野，过分明亮的日光刺痛了他的神经，他的太阳穴开始疼痛，十小时的航班和时差也找上了他，他听见自己心动过速的声音，血液涌上了他的脑袋。就在门打开的一刹那，他扑在托尼的怀里，鼻子里流出的血弄脏了托尼的花衬衫。

“噢，小蜜糖，你见到我太激动了吗？”，虽然是在逗彼得，可托尼将彼得抱在怀里，紧紧地圈住他的腰。

“Mr. Stark，您是真的，您…没有死”，彼得狼狈地擦着自己的鼻血，眼泪又盛满了眼眶。他紧紧地抱着托尼，闻着他身上熟悉的古龙水气味，生怕一不小心这就会变成另一个幻境。

“我没有，只是准备借机退休，然后直到伤好之前 Fury 都不让我联系任何人，担心秘密泄露而我又还虚弱，那些新仇旧怨的坏蛋又来找我的麻烦，可是我忍不住想要见你了”，托尼摸着彼得的头发，“你的新发型不错。还有我很抱歉瞒着你这么久。”

彼得笑了出来，“这两件事有关系吗。”

“没有，只是它们都关于你，所以它们对我来说都无比重要”，托尼将一个吻印在彼得的唇上，他的男孩长大了一些，长出了一点小小的胡茬，可身体还是那么柔软，肤色像涂了蜂蜜的奶糖一样漂亮。

“我听说之前有个叫神经客的家伙绑架了你？嗯？你有没有受伤，他有没有拿你做什么实验之类的？”

“Mr. Stark……”

“你，留在这儿，陪我直到我养好了伤可以回纽约，在郊区买个大房子把你装进去”，托尼又吻了吻彼得的脖颈，“然后别人会以为那里住的只是一个有钱的老男人，我们会开着车出去玩，就像邦尼与克莱德一样教训所有遇见的坏蛋。”

彼得笑得止不住，“可是他们是一对大盗，而你是一个英雄。”

“Hmm，但我已经退休了，我给世界的足够好了，接下来我只想看看你”，托尼摸上了他的后腰，“你要我做英雄我就是英雄，要我做个坏蛋我也不反对。”

两人顾不上进屋就紧紧拥抱在一起，蓝岸亮得发白的日光使树木鲜花都闪亮迷人，也照耀在他们身上，伊甸园般的美景在他们身后，一生之爱在他们眼前。

Fin.


End file.
